


Sono un ragazzo, sei un ragazzo...

by corn_stain



Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Firewood, First Time, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Pinocchwick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Shotacon, troubling unchildlike behavior, very dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: Lampwick finds himself interested at the new kid in class, Pinocchio, who along with his father had just moved into the village. All goes well when he accepts his invitation to see him after school and Lampwick introduces Pinocchio to many more things.(Human AU in which Pinocchio was never a puppet)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Calling this a sin would be an INSULT to sins. But since we're talking about me, I might be able to top this eventually though it's not like I intend to do that. Here's another where I once again failed to keep it PG.
> 
> Seriously though, proceed at your own risk.

Lampwick was a bad boy who brought mischief to wherever he went anytime he wanted. While laughing in glee at a man who attempted to catch his horse after it whinnied in a panic because Lampwick had launched a stone on its backside with his slingshot, he noticed a strange boy staring at him. He was strange because he had never seen him in the village before. They said nothing towards each other until the boy's father called for him and walked away.  
  
Next day at school, sitting at the very back row of the class, he expected another boring day. Bad boys didn't like going to school and he was no different. However, something caught his attention today. Or rather, someone, as the teacher announced a new pupil will be joining them. Once the new pupil was revealed, he recognized the same face that looked at him the other day.  
  
The boy had blue eyes, black hair swept to the side which was covered by a hat, and wore an outfit consisting of a collared shirt and short overalls. The teacher asked the boy to introduce himself whereupon he heard his name; "Pinocchio." He found it odd to name someone like "pinecone" or "pine nut." Despite this, he instantly felt... something towards Pinocchio.  
  
Confident, he approached the boy during recess. "You're that new kid. Your name's Pinocchio, ain't it?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," Pinocchio said, nodding. "And you're Romeo?"  
  
Lampwick made a face. "Nah, the name's Lampwick," he said. "Or at least, that's what everybody calls me. But you can call me 'Lampy.'"  
  
"Why?" Pinocchio asked.  
  
"It's just...that's what my friends, call me," Lampwick said.  
  
"Does that mean WE'RE friends? Already?" Pinocchio asked.  
  
"Huh... I guess we are!" Lampwick said. "Put 'er there, new pal."  
  
Pinocchio shook his hand with a cute smile, glad for making his first friend. Lampwick offered Pinocchio to come meet him after school so they could play and have fun. Pinocchio told him that he had to ask his father first when he picks him up for school.  
  
Once class was finally over, Pinocchio did just that. Luckily for the two boys, he gave them his permission. "Just come home before supper," the old man said before the boys ran off.  
  
Lampwick was excited to show Pinocchio his idea of fun. He led Pinocchio to a dark alley where the shadows cast over their heads. He pulled out a cigar, which had already been cut, and a match. He stroke the match and used the flame to light up the tip. He put it to his lips and puffed out his first smoke for the week.  
  
"Wanna take a drag?" Lampwick asked, offering the tobacco, half expecting Pinocchio to refuse. To his shock, Pinocchio grabbed the cigar from his hand and also put it to his lips. Pinocchio tasted it for a few seconds before finally blowing it out.  
  
"You knew how to do this?" Lampwick asked, honestly curious.  
  
"I've been watching father," Pinocchio answered. "It seems easy enough."  
  
Lampwick was impressed while at the same time feeling a pang of jealousy. He remembered his first smoke which did not go over well when he made the mistake of inhaling it; his eyes watered and his face turned green.  
  
They shared the cigar, drawing it up to the butt. Lampwick gave Pinocchio the privilege of stamping it out on the ground with his foot.  
  
"That was fun, Lampy," Pinocchio said.  
  
They went their separate ways when they noticed the time. Pinocchio waved goodbye to Lampwick, leaving him alone for now.  
  
He decided to go home, greeting his mother as he opened the door. When Lampwick was asked how school was, he told her simply he made a friend with the new kid who had just moved recently. She was happy for him. Her tone was gentle until she asked, "You didn't make him cry, did you?"  
  
"No! Honest, I didn't," Lampwick said, but his mother doubted him still. He was known for bullying some of his classmates and even the new kids back then. But he insisted that this time, it was different. While he still thought of Pinocchio as strange, he was an alright kid.  
  
Lampwick then said, "He was nice. He had a real cute f-- Clothes!"  
  
His mother raised one eyebrow at the obvious word change. Lampwick immediately excused himself to his room, hiding his face that had become as red as the hair on his head.  
  
Before he went to sleep that night, he looked at himself in the mirror, observing his face very closely. Lampwick, while it looked like he was full of himself, didn't actually consider himself a looker. He had huge ears, buck teeth that stick out from his lips, and bags under his eyes. Not to mention, the skinny frame that had earned him the nickname he eventually decided to go with. But what he lacked physically, he made up for confidence. Still, sometimes he wished he looked better and not look like... a jackass.  
  
He had a face that, what some people would say, "only a mother could love." He really wanted Pinocchio to like him. No... more than like him. Pinocchio seemed to have enjoyed his company, though. Pinocchio didn't refuse his offer to smoke. That must've meant something.  
  
Right?  
  
He had already made his first move and waited for some time before his next. During this time, he only looked forward to school just to see Pinocchio again and they always played during recess, for once participating in innocent games that kids like him are supposed to play. Lampwick was positive that they must be friends at this point. Though Pinocchio often called him 'Lampy' since the first day, it was just a fib. He hadn't had anyone call him by that name since too many kids avoided him nor had he tried to befriend any of them. And even the equally rowdy boys at school or the boys who hung out at the streets didn't really like him either. He was subtly aware that they were just using each other.  
  
Anyway, he had invited Pinocchio again to join him after school. This time, he invited Pinocchio to come to his house and see his room. "Wow! I wish I had my own room," Pinocchio said, impressed.  
  
Lampwick didn't really think anything special of it as the room was once a closet that was simply big enough for his bed to fit in along with the few stuff he had. Speaking of which;  
  
"I wanna show ya something," Lampwick said. He reached for under the bed, opening a loose floorboard to pull out a box he had kept hidden.  
  
"This is my secret box!" Lampwick said, presenting the object.  
  
"What's in it?" Pinocchio asked.  
  
Lampwick went for the lid, but stopped. The worst thing that could happen was playing in his mind. Pinocchio might find whatever it was in the box weird and run away. Even if Pinocchio didn't tell this to anyone else, he'll still be embarrassed either way.  
  
No one was going to know what he kept in the box, until now.  
  
Overcoming his hesitation, he lifted up the lid. Pinocchio's eyes widened at the many pictures of men. All of them had wonderful physique, chiseled like Roman statues. There was even a magazine full of them.  
  
Lampwick took the magazine and stopped at a page of a dashing sailor looking out into the sea flashing proudly his bare buttocks.  
  
"Wanna see what I do with...??" Lampwick stopped when he saw Pinocchio crossing his legs in a way that was peculiar. He was also blushing.  
  
Could it be that he was feeling the same way he did whenever he saw a handsome man, he wondered.  
  
"Are you getting hard, Pinoke?" Lampwick asked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Pinocchio said, bashfully. "It's just... Well..."  
  
Lampwick hushed him. "It's okay. I know what to do," he said.  
  
Lampwick made sure to lock the door. He immediately unzipped his trousers, pulling down his underwear to reveal his penis, which was already half hard. With his hand, he worked to make it erect, his foreskin peeling back as it did so.  
  
"You know what to do, too, don'tcha?" he asked. "Don't be shy."  
  
Pinocchio, this time, was reluctant at first but it quickly went away. He spread his legs open, revealing a tent had formed between his thighs. Unbuttoning his overalls, he released his erection with a visible bounce.  
  
"Mine doesn't look like yours, Lampy," Pinocchio said.  
  
"Nah, don't worry," Lampwick said. "Give it some time, it'll get that way."  
  
They both gazed at the image in the magazine, aroused by the great detail of every muscle on the naked sailor's body. The light shined in his direction, at the front. Imagining what he must look like from THAT view made them more aroused.  
  
Lampwick moved his hand up and down from his shaft to the tip. Pinocchio rubbed the foreskin with his fingers, only sliding the head, but the sensation was the same. They end up looking at each other's endowment, unable to ignore how different they looked.  
  
What was making them even more aroused now was each other. The way each one worked their way to the finish with eyes heavy, skin flushed, and sweat running down from their heads.  
  
Lampwick suddenly grabbed Pinocchio's penis, jacking him off and maybe pull back the skin covering the head which he could only guess must be as red as his own. Pinocchio did the same, using a finger on the head of Lampwick's penis that leaked of pre-cum, making it glisten.  
  
He cursed at the feeling, the kid's hands knowing just where to make him almost scream. He had to cover his mouth for fear of his mother hearing him. She was just outside on her rocking chair, sewing.  
  
Pinocchio had to hold the sounds he made too when he felt the skin on his penis being stretched back as Lampwick gradually brought him to his peak.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pinocchio asked, weakly.  
  
"Just trust me," Lampwick said.  
  
They were getting close. Pinocchio was ready to scream when it felt like the tip of his penis was burning. Finally, they came, eyes shut as they did, their voices caught by their throats stifling their cries of ecstasy. Warm, white fluid dripped to the floor, staining it.  
  
As their breathless heaving ceased, Lampwick saw that there were beads of tears on the corner of Pinocchio's eyes.  
  
"What's happened, Lampwick?" Pinocchio asked, pointing to his member. A dark shade of red now replaced where the tip of his skin used to be. "Why does it hurt?"  
  
"You're a man now, Pinoke," Lampwick said. "It's only half way, but you'll have to work for that yourself. You'll be fine."  
  
Lampwick won't forget that moment they shared anytime soon. He thought about it constantly in his sleep, where he always woke up with the need to release.  
  
Pinocchio, meanwhile, touched his prick constantly when he had the chance, even while his father bathed him. It felt less strange after a while, and he wasn't as bothered as much when the fabric rubbed its tip.  
  
The weekend arrived without fanfare, except for Lampwick. With the entire day to themselves, he planned something very special for the two of them; a feast!  
  
They snuck themselves in at a party. For what, they had no idea. It was at a church and there were tables pushed together to make one long table where laid lots and lots of food.  
  
"They're not gonna let us take them," Pinocchio said. "We're not invited."  
  
"That's why we're goin' under the tables and take what we can," Lampwick said. "We'll take turns on being the lookout."  
  
With those words, the two boys crawled under the tables which were conveniently covered by long white sheets. Pinocchio pushed the sheets open like curtains, making sure that nobody was near the table by looking at the people's feet. Once he felt that the coast was clear, Lampwick would stretch his arm, feeling for a dish at the surface of the table. He managed to steal an entire pizza pie.  
  
During his turn to lookout, Pinocchio stole a bottle of wine which was still half-full.  
  
"Good idea!" Lampwick said. "We need something to drink after all."  
  
They repeated the pattern until they've stolen enough food to have a meal of their own in their hiding place. The food they managed to steal, to name a few; a bowl of spaghetti, a tray of lasagna with two squares already missing,  a salad bowl, and a plate of ravioli that might've been for someone as the fork was still stuck on one of them.  
  
Without delay, they stuffed their faces with everything they have pilfered from the table. Using their own hands to eat with, they grabbed the food by the handful, making quite a mess of themselves. With no glass, they shared the bottle of wine to wash down their stomachs with. They drank from it eagerly, spilling the drink on their clothes.  
  
They were down to the last dish which was a bowl of spaghetti. They shared in scraping the sides, scooping the pasta into their mouths, failing to notice that they were chewing on the opposite ends of the same noodle. What they didn't fail to notice was when their lips finally touched as their eyes met, both refusing to turn their heads.  
  
So they kissed, with Lampwick tilting his head to try and open Pinocchio's mouth with his tongue. Pinocchio closed his eyes, accepting it.  
  
If only he weren't drunk right now, Lampwick would be questioning himself if this was really happening. Their kiss was sloppy, in two ways; they still had sauce on their mouths and neither actually knew what they're doing. Nevertheless, they went on for as long as they could.  
  
Pinocchio fell down to the ground, separating their mouths. Lampwick crawled on top of him, hoping to continue but a sick feeling in his stomach stopped him. Pinocchio turned to his side, his vision having gotten too dizzy to focus on anything.  
  
Much to their disgust, they found themselves vomiting. Not minding the startled guests, they ran away with their hands on their mouths.  
  
Located near Pinocchio's house, which also doubled as his father Geppetto's shop, was the village hand pump. They retched a few times along the way so they simply must clean themselves up.  
  
Lampwick was worried now that after what had happened, Pinocchio might hate him. The kid looked so miserable, trying to clean off the chunks in his shirt. And yet, he still looked so beautiful doing it. The fabric of his shirt had turned translucent, revealing his hardened nipples from the cold water he had splashed himself with. He snapped himself out of it as it was not the time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lampwick said, sadly. "I ruined it..."  
  
He waited for a reply, but Pinocchio only looked at him then went back to washing himself. Thinking that it was over, he quickly turned to walk away, go home, and maybe cry his eyes out. His lower lip had begun to tremble, and he didn't want anyone to see it.  
  
Suddenly, two arms grab him from behind, sending him down the shallow well of water directly under the outlet of the pump. Running water showered him from head to toe.  
  
"You're not even thinkin' of cleaning up, Lampy?" Pinocchio pushed the lever up and down, continually pouring the water on Lampwick.  
  
"Pinocchio, you jerk!" Lampwick cried, but in good spirits. He pulled Pinocchio to where he fell, joining him in the makeshift tub, splashing one another with water laughing all the while.  
  
Dripping wet, Pinocchio decided they should dry up in his house. His father was nowhere in sight, leaving an unfinished project on the table. They hung their clothes just outside of the window near the bed they lay on, fully undressed.  
  
Though they don't feel as sick as before, they still struggled to walk in a straight line. So they decided to rest while the sun shone on their naked bodies. They weren't even surprised to find the other already hard, given what they're looking at.  
  
"We can probably try and pull it back all the way, now," Lampwick said, seeing that the head of Pinocchio's penis was now more exposed than back then.  
  
"It won't hurt again, would it?" Pinocchio asked.  
  
"You can trust me," Lampwick said. "We'll both like it."  
  
Pinocchio was expecting a repeat of what they did last time, but a gasp escaped him when he felt something wet on his cock. Lampwick's tongue lubricated the fold under his foreskin, giving it a tug every now and then.  
  
With his hair being pulled, Lampwick couldn't tell if he wanted him to stop or stay put. He chose the second option, and his lips were now at the base of Pinocchio's penis. When Pinocchio unexpectedly jerked forward, he had to back up since he nearly choked, and left a string of spit in its wake.  
  
Touching his penis, Pinocchio pulled back the skin easily revealing his exposed tip. "You did it," he said, between breaths. "Lampy, let me make it up to you."  
  
Lampwick allowed Pinocchio to now work the magic with his mouth. The colorless, fluid secreting from his slit was lapped up with his tongue, and it only went further as he licked his shaft and cupped his balls with his mouth until his prick was glistening wet, trickling with saliva. Still, Pinocchio continued which was getting him closer to coming, but he didn't want that yet. He had to stop him. An idea was forming in his mind.  
  
Something that he had never done before.  
  
"Lie down," Lampwick bluntly commanded, to which Pinocchio followed without hesitation. "I'm gonna try something new. But I have to ask, are you up for it?"  
  
Pinocchio heard a bit of nervousness in Lampwick's voice. Still, he nodded a yes.  
  
"It might hurt..." Lampwick said.  
  
"I don't mind," Pinocchio said. "Do what you want, Lampy."  
  
How it had come to this, Lampwick couldn't fathom. Looking at a kid like Pinocchio, no one would've suspected this look coming from him; splayed across the bed, his blue eyes practically begging for him to do something. Anything. His body flushed all over, and the way he breathed was almost like panting. So beautiful... so provocative.  
  
Spreading Pinocchio's legs open, Lampwick buried his face between them, licking his hole. Naturally tight, he struggled to finger him even with the ring of muscle having been smeared with his spit. Amid Pinocchio's high-pitched yelps which can no longer be stifled, Lampwick continued.  
  
He positioned himself on top of Pinocchio. As he entered, a muffled scream made his heart jump and he froze.  
  
It was too much for Pinocchio, who was crying his eyes out at the too unfamiliar feeling on his lower back. Lampwick was about to pull away, afraid that he had hurt him. Then Pinocchio instead chose to push forward, Lampwick's cock hitting a spot inside of him that he wasn't aware of being there. Teeth clenched, Lampwick gave few experimental thrusts, making Pinocchio twist his body at each movement. He was confused as to whether his friend wanted this or not. He was even confused himself. He didn't want anything to go wrong again, but he couldn't stop.  
  
"Don't die!" Lampwick cried, feeling like his member was being closed in by a wall.  
  
"N-no... I'm just scared," Pinocchio said, sobbing.  
  
Lampwick's mouth opened, making way for a wail. "Pinocchio, I'm-- ah!"  
  
"Lampwick!"  
  
Pinocchio's body arched at the feeling of Lampwick shooting his load just outside his hole. Pinocchio jerked himself till he came on his stomach. Their bodies crashed onto the bed, gasping for air. They looked at each other in silence, not really knowing what to say. Pinocchio kissed Lampwick softly in the lips, earning a little smile from him. Feeling so tired now, they slept together bare naked.  
  
Pinocchio's father would later find them still in the same spot, not really knowing what to think of it.  
  
In a dream, Lampwick and Pinocchio walked down the road holding hands. Where it will take them, no one knew. Living as two young boyfriends in a strange world like theirs, anything could happen.  
  
**-FINE-**

**Author's Note:**

> I searched for tips on how to write a children's story and apply the style to this story here. Just putting that out there.


End file.
